Confessions
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: For all those years she was used to being the fighter and the emotional backbone for the group. With all the fighting gone and the group dispersed to do their own thing, she's left with only one obstacle. Her own feelings and her childhood friend.


Always being there for everyone else had made it hard for her to find time to be there for herself. But with all the trials and horrors finally on the backburner, she realized that the time to approach her self couldn't have come any sooner. Standing at a height of five foot four she could easily intimidate any foe with a stern flash of her crimson eyes. Yet at the same time she would harbor uneasy feelings for a man she's grown up around.

Waiting for that man, a hero if anything, to return from a delivery, she busies herself around the bar; wiping the counter, polishing the glasses, and making sure each stool is in its place. A quick glance to the clock on the wall forced her heartbeat to race before she ducked her eyes back down to her hands. Setting the last of the glasses down, she wiped her hands and brought them up to her face. Careful she smoothed out her deep brown, waist length hair and the short bangs that remain swept to the right side. Her white teardrop earrings swung ever so slightly as she walked around the bar – starting for the door to meet her companion there.

Her shy tendencies resurfaced almost instantly at the thought of him and she struggled to push them back down. Her thoughts ran straight to the one thing she couldn't deny; she wasn't like how Aerith was. She wasn't thinking she didn't look good – because even in her daily attire she drew eyes. Like most days she wore a sleeveless white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that would fold at her waist – giving her another pocket at the front – with a short duster at the back. The duster extended to the heels of her shoes; which were nothing but work scoffed coal colored work shoes. Halfway to the door she bit at her lip, almost turning around and going back behind the counter so to brush him aside.

It wasn't that she was clingy – that was never it – she just wanted him and it was hard for her to pull the emotions from his eyes.

The door clicked and opened before shutting once more. She blinked once, twice, and swallowed. Never would she tire of the sight of Cloud; her hero. Today he dressed different to fare for the short drive to his destination. He carried none of his swords, which would fuse together, and didn't wear his pauldron. Instead he was merely decked out in a high collared black shirt, with no sleeves, pants and boots. Cloud's pale face, shielded within the premises of his spiky blond hair, no longer held the faint traces of exhaustion. Pale blue eyes once more gained the acceptance of what was lost and the happiness for what he had.

Worry surfaced in his eyes as he took in the obvious distress that she was in. "Tifa is everything okay?" His tone was soft and gentle, almost like the feel of silk.

"I'm fine!"

Cloud stepped closer and he watched as her cheeks tinted a deep rosemary. "Tifa?" his voice wavered with concern as he reached out to her, gloved fingers extending to wrap around hers.

Not even a heartbeat passed before Tifa clenched her fists at her sides, bluntly pouring out her feelings for the ex-warrior. "I love you!" Agonizing seconds ticked away and she could only stare at his countenance; stiff upper lip morphing into a smile. What truly caught her gaze was his eyes, for instead of wearing his heart on his sleeve he bore it in the pools of liquid blue. "Cloud?"

A strong arms wound around her waist; tugging her forward against his well muscled chest with her hands pressing between them. In that moment Tifa realized she had been foolish for not admitting her love for him early. Cloud was Cloud and it would take quite a bit of time for him to openly come to her first. Instead he had always showed it through his actions – coming to her aid when Nibelheim burnt down or when he had cross-dressed just to save her from Don Corneo. In that one moment she melted against him as she stared up into his eyes.

Their noses touched as Cloud leant his head down. "I love you too Tifa."

It was as if he had granted her permission; to smile, to love, to be with him, to... be happy.

Her slender hands slipped up his chest and she draped her arms over his shoulders. Tifa demolished the three inch difference, pressing her lips against his waiting ones. Falling back to her own height she smiled warmly, the words lost to them both. However, Cloud pulled away one arm to reach behind him. He retrieved a single yellow blossom, one which Aerith would have planted, and placed it behind Tifa's ears. A peck to her forehead was all he left before pulling her closer. "I'll always protect you." It was something he hadn't said too often, but he didn't need too. Resting her head against his chest she listened to the soft thump of his heartbeat synchronizing with her own.

* * *

_A little Cloti fluff - as requested by a lovely artist on dA. She won a contest and this is what she wanted  
__I must say I'm alright with this one and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. :D_


End file.
